


【弗古】决战前夕及之后

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 雾家那些事儿x
Relationships: Fran/Guido Greco





	【弗古】决战前夕及之后

1

房间里没开灯，浅浅一道月光顺着格子窗照在盘腿坐在地上的古伊德·格雷科身上。他神色倦怠却平静，赤裸的上身几乎缠满绷带，有些上面已经渗出斑斑血迹。弗兰半跪在他身后，默默地帮他更换着绷带。

“麻烦你了，弗兰。”

弗兰数不清在过去的一个多小时里对方把这句话重复了多少遍。可能也是因为话题不畅的缘故，弗兰每次也只不带多少情绪地回一句“没事”——他能明显感觉到古伊德一直在走神。月光照在他后颈，令本就苍白的肌肤变得愈发脆弱透明了。

“说起来，弗兰喜欢称骸先生‘师傅’吧……”

——或者三句不离六道骸。

弗兰撇撇嘴，剪断了多余的绷带，然后把手浸在一旁的水盆里洗去血迹。

“对库洛姆小姐也叫‘师姐’，”古伊德笑着转过头，忽然一本正经指着自己道，“那么起码也叫我一声师兄吧？或者哥哥……”

“不。”

古伊德一愣，立刻露出受伤的神情，朝他倾过身来一把按住他的青蛙帽：“为什么？也不用拒绝得这么干脆吧！”

弗兰依旧面无表情地盯着他看了一会儿，忽然钳住他的手腕将他慢慢提起来，然后略有些粗暴地将人丢到一旁的床上。

“好痛……！”

弗兰接着不动声色地反手掀起被子盖在他身上，转身头也不回地离开了古伊德的房间。

“请好好休息。”

2

弗兰将门开了一条缝，透过缝隙可以看到六道骸的房间。虽然状态在不断好转，六道骸这些天依旧昏迷不醒。古伊德半跪在他床旁，手握住骸露在被子外的手，神色温柔地在对他低声说着什么。如此夜复一夜，古伊德注视着六道骸，弗兰注视着古伊德，三人的视线在小小一间屋子里从未汇聚。

“你喜欢师傅吧。”

古伊德吓了一跳。跪久了起身时两眼一黑，摇摇晃晃向后倒去。弗兰在他身后揽住他腰，即时帮他稳住了身子。

“不要突然出现啊，弗兰！”

“你喜欢师傅吧。”

古伊德满脸通红，低着头不答。

“师傅的心思不难猜。早点放弃比较好……”

“够了！”

古伊德咬牙低吼了一句，推开他跑了出去。

3

雪山上方的夜空一片晴朗，空气干冷。弗兰远远看到那个坐在栏杆上衣衫单薄的人影。他深一脚浅一脚踩着雪走到他身后，默默脱下外套披在他身上。古伊德一怔，似乎思绪才刚被拉回。他没有拒绝，而是下意识攥紧了还留有弗兰体温的外套。

“那种事其实……我早就知道了。”

“我可没有你那么耐心。”

“只希望我没有给骸先生造成困扰。”

“放心，他一点都不会在意的。

“……弗兰，你以后还是别随便安慰人了。”

“直接一点不好吗？我和师傅不一样。”

“其实我现在只要看到骸先生重新振作起来就好了。骸先生取回了自己的身体，就算不再需要我，我也不会有更多怨言。”

“你把师傅想得太绝情了。但我绝不会在这里对你重复他对师姐说的那些肉麻的话。”

古伊德忍不住轻笑出声，他仰头看向湖蓝色的星空，深吸了一口气再缓缓吐出。

我已经……不会奢求更多了。”

“哇，以前真贪心。”

“这不是我能控制的心情吧！所以我现在明白……”

“我明白。不用再说下去了，笨蛋哥哥。”

古伊德转过头睁大眼睛看着他，弗兰依旧平静地盯着前方，半晌才犹豫地斜了他一眼。

“怎么了？”

“你刚才叫我……‘哥哥’？”

弗兰迅速别过头不再理他。古伊德惊喜地凑到他面前，笑道：“拜托了！再叫一次吧——”

弗兰沉默一阵，忽然猛地把人从栏杆上拽下来，一把扯下自己的青蛙帽扣在人头上。

“弗兰？别这样，我什么都看不见了……”

“你嚷嚷得太大声了。别人都还在睡觉呢。”

在古伊德手忙脚乱想去摘帽子时，弗兰故意压住帽檐遮过对方眼睛，同时低下头在人唇上落下一吻。

“笨蛋哥哥。”

4

明天是与白兰的决战日。这天晚上，骸和弗兰商讨作战会议到很晚，古伊德则早早地上床休息去了。临近午夜的时候，他房间的门忽然被推开。弗兰悄无声息地走了进来，轻手轻脚爬上他的床，侧身在他身后躺下。

“睡着了吗？”

古伊德的睡眠一向很浅，半梦半间发出一个模糊的单音。

“我很好奇，被师傅附身时到底是怎样一种感受。”

“骸先生……”

“身体大概会很不自在吧。”

“不会……骸先生很温柔……”

弗兰顿了顿，随即贴靠过去从身后慢慢搂住了古伊德的身体。他将下巴靠在他肩窝，可以感受到对方呼出的温热气息。古伊德略略挣扎了一下，因为太困睁不开眼睛。

“唔……弗兰，别闹。”

“会是这样的感觉吗？“弗兰情不自禁压低了音调，手从人胸口一路向下摸去，“想到哥哥被占据的样子，稍微有点不甘心呢。”

异样的触感流经小腹，古伊德皱了皱眉，半推半就地纵容了那双手的动作。

“我不……明白你的意思。”

“是吗？那就乖乖别动。”

两人的呼吸声加重了。弗兰隔着内裤爱抚那根慢慢变硬的东西，古伊德立刻泄出几丝呻吟。

“嗯……啊……等一下……”

“没有等待的必要。”

弗兰的手继而伸进内裤握住人分身，不轻不重地揉搓和套弄。古伊德张开嘴开始急促地喘息，双眼紧闭，苍白的脸颊染上淡淡的红晕，无意识扭腰在人掌心博取快感。

“啊，这就是被师傅选中的容器吗。只是，这具身体稍微有点糟糕呢。”

“唔……啊啊……！”

飙溅出的一小股热流淋在弗兰手上。他缓缓停下了动作；古伊德蜷缩在他怀里微微颤抖。弗兰依旧保持着搂抱的姿势，将那只沾满浊液的手伸到月光下，细细打量一阵。忽然，他翻身压住古伊德，在对方不明所以地半睁开眼看向他时俯身在人耳畔低语：

“哥哥，我要你。”

5

大战结束后的下午，古伊德在宅子里焦急地等待同伴的消息。他坐立不安，在房间里来回渡步。正在这时，门口忽然传来响声，一个人走了进来。古伊德蓦地转过身，在看到来人时怔住了，一时久久注视着他说不出一句话。

弗兰将歪掉的青蛙帽扶正，看到对方期待和不安的眼神时以为他在担心另一个人。于是不耐烦地移开视线，抓了抓头发以掩饰心里的不满。

“行了，别再看我了。师傅没事……”

“弗兰——”

然而下一秒，古伊德已经冲过来紧紧拥抱住了他。帽子被撞掉了；他高兴地笑着，笑声中甚至夹杂了些许哭腔。

“太好了，你没事！太好了，大家都没事——欢迎回来。”

心跳开始加速。弗兰渐渐放松下来，回搂住那具纤细的身子，贴着人脸颊露出一个淡淡的笑容。

“我回来了。好紧——笨蛋哥哥快放手，要喘不过气来了……”


End file.
